I Need a Hero
by TrimbyJean
Summary: One-shot. Established Puckleberry. After Puck storms out of Figgins' office in "Never Been Kissed", we see where he went- and who helped him learn he isn't as screwed up as he thinks. Summary sucks, guys, but it's good, I promise!


**A/N: Insomnia strikes again! And, so does inspiration. Another one from "Never Been Kissed". I guess it could kind of be related to "Girl Logic". *Makes a split decision*. It is. There will be one more after this one, then I promise to stop bombarding you with this episode haha.**

"None of you care about me!" Puck stormed out of the office and narrowly avoided running into Artie, bounding up the steps two at a time and shoving people out of the way. He ducked into the first empty classroom he found and slammed the door. He shoved crap off of desks and even kicked a few chairs, trying to get out all his anger.

Finally, he sank down against the wall, knees bent, in defeat. He hit his head against the plaster a couple times in frustration. The door clicked open but he didn't look up, figuring it was Mr. Schue with some stupid, lame-ass speech.

Rachel sat down next to him, tucking her legs under her and resting her head on his shoulder. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up, running a hand over his mohawk. "I really fucked up, Rach."

"No you didn't." She replied simply, looping her arm through his. She didn't say anything else, just that. Her unwavering belief in him was amazing, but sometimes it was a heavy thing to carry. He wanted to be everything she thought he was, and the pressure of it crushed him. What if he failed? What if he fucked up so bad, he shattered all that faith she had and broke her? What if she left him, then? She was the best fucking thing to come along, and he didn't want to lose her.

"I just… I'm so fucking angry." He said quietly, but he might as well have yelled it with how quiet the room was. She looked up at him and turned his face toward her with her free hand.

"You have every right to be angry, Noah. What's happened to you this past year alone is horrible, and you've always been one to keep your emotions to yourself until they threaten to explode. I don't blame you." She smiled at him reassuringly. "You just need to let it out. I'm here; talk to me."

He didn't know how. He wanted to tell her that, but Rachel didn't think there was anything he couldn't do (she didn't think there was anything anyone couldn't do, if they really put their mind to it). He'd just never had someone sit down and say, "I'm listening, tell me what's wrong." When his dad ditched, he'd went from eight to thirty in a few weeks to help his mom out, and he'd taught himself to keep it all inside, so that she wouldn't have to cry. Too bad he still made her cry by being a huge fuck up.

"I can't…" He blew out a breath and tried again. "It's like I'm here, and I got all this fucking shit I've been carrying around for years, and no one's ever noticed, so I've just been dragging it along. And then you come along, and you actually care, and I don't know how to stop dragging it around and let it go."

Rachel smiled a little. "Are you saying your being angry is my fault?"

"No! I just don't know how to be what you want me to be, Rach." He leaned his head back and stared at the bland ceiling. "I've never had someone look at me and think that I can be all this great shit, and here you think I'm a fucking hero, and it's hard. I want to be your hero, but I can't. I can't, Rach, I've been the bad guy too fucking long."

She tsked and grabbed his chin, pulling his face down. "You listen to me, Noah Puckerman. I have never wanted you to be anyone but who you are. Yes, I would prefer it if you weren't a big bully, and I would love it if you weren't so vulgar all the time, but I have never asked you to be someone you aren't. I look at you and I see a man who chose me over football, who did everything he could to support his child when her mother pushed him away. I see a man who took a slushie to the face for walking down the hallway with me, and never once blamed me. I see someone who did what was best for their daughter, even though it pained them to watch her be taken away." She stared him down, her brown eyes locking onto his and forcing him to hear her. "You, Noah, are not a bad guy. All I've ever thought of you is that you are one of the greatest people I know, and that it's a shame no one else sees that. That some people flat out refuse to see that." She let go of his chin and put her palm against his cheek. "You just need to let it go, Noah. Let go of all the anger you have, and leave it behind. I think you held onto that anger because it was all you had. The anger never judged you, or told you that you weren't good enough. It kept you warm at night, knowing you had something that no one could take away from you. But now you have something better, something that nothing will change."

"You." He said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She turned a little pink and smiled.

"I was going to say talent." Puck stood, and helped her stand up. She put a hand on his arm and looked up at him seriously. "Your life is whatever you want it to be, Noah. You can be whoever you want, go wherever you want. No one can tell you otherwise." She opened the classroom door and they left, walking down the quiet hallway together. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Right now, I think I'd like to just be yours, Rach."

"You can mine for as long as you want, Noah. I've always wanted a hero."

**A/N: Damn… Shit got deep. Sorry, lol, still in Puck mode (as my bestie calls it). Hope it's good. Reviews are always loved, especially as my birthday is in 19 days, and all the reviews I read help make those 19 days happy ones! **


End file.
